parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(On an early morning in the city of Paris, located at the heart of this grand city was the Dowager Empress's Manor. On this most particular day, a young woman is doing her best "Anastasia” for Belle herself, who sits hidden in the shadow of a chair in her study. Her cousin Dexter's Mom, and her cat, Rita (wearing a collar with a red loveheart as a nametag on it), stand nearby and watch as the woman attempts to appease Belle) *Young Woman: Mm. Ah, yes, I remember so well. Uncle Yashin was from Moscow… Uncle Boris was from Odessa. And every spring-- *Belle: *finishing the sentence*…we would take the picnics by the shore on Sunday. (leans into the light) Haven't you anything better to do? (Dexter's Mom and the cat, Rita, waddle in perfect unison, ushering the woman to the door) *Dexter's Mom: Oh, oh, dear now. You have to leave now. Yes. Good-bye. *sighs* *Belle: *quietly* No more. No more… (Dexter's Mom and Rita waddle back to Belle's side. Dexter's Mom busies herself with a lavish preparation of tea) *Dexter's Mom: Oh, oh… I must say, I'm so sorry. I thought that one, surely, was real. Well, she was real. I mean, she was human, of course, but not our real… (She indicates a photo of Anastasia on the desk, then sets the tea cup down for the cat. Rita sniffs the tea, then turns up her nose) *continued* … But we won't be fooled next time! No, I'm going to think of really hard questions. *Belle: No. My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Anastasia. (looks at the photo on the desk, placing it face down, clearly showing that she has decided to accept the fact that her granddaughter, Anastasia, is long gone from her memory) *Edward: Where was Uncle Boris from? *Molly: What if Sophie doesn't recognize me? *Edward: She will. You're Anastasia. *Molly: It's just that-- *Edward: What? *Molly: Well, three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime. *Edward: That's why you've got me. Now where was Uncle Boris from? *Molly: Moscow? (Dexter's Mom comes to the door comes to the door, gasping with delight at the very sight of a well-familiar old flame) *Dexter's Dad: Mom Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff! *Dexter's Mom: Dad Vanya Voinitsky Vasilovich! *Edward: I believe you're the Princess, Molly. *Molly: Why, so I am. Thanks. *Dexter's Mom: *singing* Welcome, my friends, to Paris. Here, have a flower on me. Forget where you're from. You're in France! Children, come! I'll show you that French joie de vivre! Paris holds the key to your heart. And all of Paris plays a part. *Accordion Player & Flower Seller: *singing* Just stroll two by two, Down what we call "la rue". *Dexter's Mom & All: *singing* And soon all Paris, Will be singing to you! Ooh La La, Ooh La La, Ooh La La! *Charles Lindbergh: *in the sky, singing* There's love in the air! *Josephine Baker: *singing* At the Follies Begere! *Claude Monet: *singing* The French have it down to an art! *Everyone: *singing* Paris hold the key to your heart! Ooh la la! *Dexter's Mom: *singing* When you're feeling blue, Come to Le Moulin. When your heart says don't, The French say do! *Can Can Girls: *singing* When you think you can't, You'll find you can-can! *Dexter's Mom: *singing* Everyone can can can! You can can can too! *Can Can Girls: *singing* Whee! Whee! Whee! *Edward: *singing* Paris hold the key to her past. Yes, Princess, I've found you at last. No more pretend, You'll be gone, That's the end… *Ensemble: *singing* Paris hold the key To your heart! *Courtier: *singing* You'll be "très jolie" and so smart! *Isadora Duncan: *singing* Come dance through the night *Rodin: *singing* And forget all your woes *Sophie: *singing* The city of light *Gertrude Stein: *singing* Where a rose is a rose! *Dexter's Mom: & All: *singing* And one never knows what will start! Paris Holds the key… *Edward: *singing* To her… *Everyone: *singing* Heart! *Dexter's Mom: *singing* Ooh La La! *Everyone: *singing* Ooh La La! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof